Pandora Keitch and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Wizard England
Summary: Pandora is positive she's absolutely normal, of course that is before her and her new best friend meet Harry Potter. The boy who lived. But there is something strange going on in Hogwart's School of witchcraft and wizardry something Pandora can't explain. Perhaps it's the voices in her head. Perhaps it's Harry's burning scar. Whatever it is Pandora is in for an adventure.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first chapter. I know it's short but it's just the prologue. Whatevers. XD. No hate or I'll kill ya!_**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

It was a dimly lit July morning when a baby girl started crying. Not just crying but sobbing. It was the 31st of October. The girl's mother rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"It's okay Pandora, nothing will hurt you" she whispered

The baby cried even louder.

Then she said her very first word loud and clear for the world to hear "Tom!"

"Who's Tom?" the mother asks wondering why her daughter spoke so clearly a name she had never heard before at the small age of one

The baby Pandora started sobbing loudly.

The next morning there was a meaning to rejoice but the child refused to smile. She stopped saying Tom by the morning of that day and she never said it again.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Mum always told me I was going to be an extraordinary little wizard. So far my powers had come in and turned out just like my older brother Loxais's and my even older brother Evan. I felt ordinary. Even for a Wizard.

I'd even gotten the same letter as my brothers:

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Pandora,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

I sighed. The letter was exactly the same as the ones my brothers had gotten. A few books had changed and they added me name but it was the same still.

Mum said I was special.

I didn't believe her.

There was nothing special about me at all. I was just like any other wizard.

"COME ON PANDORA IT'S TIME TO GO GET OUR SCHOOL STUFF!" Loxais shouts

"Coming Loxais!" I yell back


	2. Chapter 1: Amy Stone

Diagon Alley was full of odd people. Owls chirped excitedly at each other from the shops, kids oogled over the new Nimbus Broom. My brothers both looked at each other happily. They'd both done this before and must know how fun it is to go shopping for school supplies. I totally envied them. Evan was on his 6th year, he was certainly proud of that too, he was the Ravenclaw house prefect. Loxais was on his third year, he was in Ravenclaw too, my whole family had been in Ravenclaw, I'd probably end up in Ravenclaw as well.

Mum hands me my item list "You have fun, meet back here in a half hour"

She hands me a big bag full of coins "Anything you can't find come get me, remember, buy an owl"

I nod "Thanks mum"

* * *

I was looking around robes before I bumped into a girl with golden brown hair with aqua highlights, her eyes were a strange purple color and her skin was tanned.

"Sorry" I apologize

The girl doesn't seem to notice I bumped into her in the first place "It's okay, this is so cool"

"Yeah" I nod

She sticks out her hand "My name is Amelia Stone, call me Amy, I'm a muggleborn"

I laugh "Pandora Keitch, you might not want to be walking around announcing to the world your parents are muggles"

"Why not?" Amy asks "Nothing wrong with being a muggle"

I shrug "Nothing wrong with being pureblood either"

Amy raises an eyebrow "Hold on, your name is Pandora _Keitch_?" I ask

"Yeah" I reply

"I read about your parents in one of those books my Mum made me read over the Summer, your parents were some of the people that helped defeat Volde-" Amy begins

"Don't say it" I hiss

"Voldemort" Amy says smugly, she looks around the silenced robe store "See, nothing happened"

I flinch "Please never say that again"

Amy laughs "I won't. But your parents help defeat him!"

"Harry Potter was the one who really got rid of him" I reply

* * *

"He's a real oaf" I hear a boy laugh

I turn, a pale blond boy is talking to a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Leave Hagrid alone!" the boy with glasses says

The blond boy's face gains a bit of red coloring "If your friends with him..."

"He can be friends with whoever he wants" I yell angrily at the boy

The boy looks up "Hmm...Who are you?"

"Pandora Keitch" I reply smugly

I notice the boys eyes widening a bit "Draco Malfoy" he sticks out his hand

I say nothing, the shop lady starts fitting us all for robes.

"Well I'm Amy Stone" Amy says

"I've never heard of your family, you must be a _mudblood_" Draco replies grinning meanly

Either the robe lady didn't hear or didn't plan to get involved in our fight because she says nothing.

Amy looks at my for a moment unsure if she should be offended or not "What's a mudblood?"

The boy with glasses goes to get his robe fit. I'll have to talk to him after to see if he's like Draco, that would be a disappoint if he was. There's something about this boy that I really like.

"A horrible word" I growl back "It means dirty blood"

Amy looks like she's going to claw Draco's eyes out.

I just smile, as we're walking out Draco is fussing over a loose string on his robe that just happened to be stuck to my foot as I walked out carrying him and most of his pretty new robes with me.

* * *

"Have you gotten a wand yet?" Amy asks

"No" I shake my head

"Then we can go together" Amy replies "Hopefully Malfoy hasn't gotten his wand yet so I'll have a chance to stick my wand up his nose"

I laugh "That would be pretty funny"

I suddenly feel just a little bit bad for Draco because I know Amy is seriously considering stuffing her wand up his nose.


End file.
